


Sometimes giving up is better than believing

by AbsolutelyLiviD



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, freeform detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyLiviD/pseuds/AbsolutelyLiviD
Summary: No matter what Felix says, she knows what Mason wants. She's made her peace with that, or so she thinks.
Relationships: Detective & Felix Hauville, Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective & Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Sometimes giving up is better than believing

She stared wistfully at him through the glass window. Why? She didn't know anymore. It was a habit at this point, looking at what- _who_ she couldn't have. She almost didn't notice when Felix sidled up next to her.

He followed her gaze to Mason and smirked. "Admiring the view? You're as bad as him."

She frowned. "Not really..." She wasn't sure if Felix understood, but she didn't want to say it out loud. But she added an, "If only, though."

She could almost hear Felix trying to piece it together. Or maybe he already knew, and was figuring out what to say.

What came out of his mouth was unexpected. "Do you know about his feelings? For you, I mean?" His voice was lower than before, more sincere.

But she didn't believe he meant what she really wanted him to mean. "I am quite aware of his attraction to me, yes. He's made it very simple." Despite her resolve in the issue, she didn't manage to keep the bitterness out of her voice, and of course Felix would pick up on it.

He frowned slightly and leaned forwards to whisper, "Oh...you're in love with him, aren't you?" He then paused awkwardly before patting her shoulder. "I'm sorry. He'll come around eventually, I promise."

She let out a disbelieving scoff. "Yeah, sure. Tell that to him, I _promise_ you he'll laugh in your face." Then she lowered her gaze to the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you."

"That's because he doesn't realise it yet! Haven't you noticed all those sweet moments between you two recently?"

She sighed and she _wanted_ to believe it, but he just kept on disappointing her, so she had decided to be pessimistic until he gave her reason to stop. That's why she told Felix, "That's probably just to get my guard down. I have no illusions about what he actually wants."

He tapped his shoe on the floor. "What about what you want? Shouldn't you at least _try_ to make him feel the same?"

With a tired expression, she said, "I can't make him drink if he buries himself in the desert." It sounded stupid, but in her honest opinion Mason was kinda stupid anyway.

Not that it changed anything. He still felt like he always had, and as sad as it was, Felix was just deluding himself no matter how much she wanted him to be right.

She added, "My feelings are worthless to him. He only cares about one thing between us."

"I know you want to change that. Don't lie to me."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter how much I want to, because I cannot." She laughed bitterly. "Sometimes I'm convinced he doesn't have feelings at all."

Felix put his hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him. The sadness was shining in his eyes too, but there was something else too. Hopefulness? "Just give him a chance, please. Sooner or later, you're both gonna get hurt by this."

She wrenched her arm from his grip. "The only thing he wants from me is sex. Anyone else can give him that, he'll survive." As much as it hurt, she knew it was true. "He doesn't need me like I need him."

She walked away, and after a couple of minutes she was locked into her room letting out the tears she hadn't wanted to show him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shortie but oh well


End file.
